O Reino de Avalon
by Nathy Lee
Summary: Naquela época as casa era enfileiradas uma do ladinho da outra bem coladas, numa grande fileira de casas. E não posso esquecer de falar do doces...hum..eram muitos mais gostosos do que os de hoje em dia, mais não vou ficar falando muito para não deixar.
1. Chapter 1

******O Reino de Avalon**

******DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

******Autora: ****Lady Silver Rox ( ou simplesmente Lady Nathy)**

**Gênero: **Fantasia, romance,ação.

_\o/_

Naquela época as casa era enfileiradas uma do ladinho da outra bem coladas, numa grande fileira de casas. E não posso esquecer de falar do doces...hum..eram muitos mais gostosos do que os de hoje em dia, mais não vou ficar falando muito para não deixar ninguém com aguá na boca.

**Capitulo 1º : O garoto em cima do muro**

Era uma vez uma menininha de uns doze anos de idade, ela tinha os cabelos cacheados e negros. Seus olhos eram claros num tom de cor indefinido entre cinza e azul, ela usava um vestido vermelho com um laço na cabeça na mesma cor do vestido o seu nome era Marguerite

Ela gostava de brincar de bonecas como qualquer outra menina na sua idade, era raro ter amigos, como a mãe e seu pai viajavam muito ela mal tinha tempo de se enturmar na escola muito menos de arrumar amigos por ai.

Era um dia calmo o sol brilhava forte, quando Marguerite foi para o quintal de sua casa brincar como fazia todos os dias antes do almoço, aproveitando enquanto sua mãe não a chamava para muitas aulas. Ela pegou umas de suas bonecas que lhe dera o nome de Madeleine, era uma boneca escocesa onde esteve ano passado para o natal com seus avôs materno.

Arrumou a mesinha de madeira coberta com uma toalhinha, estava montado o chá com suas bonecas. Ela só não notara o menininho de mais ou menos seus treze anos debruçado sobre o muro de sua casa, olhando atentamente a menina brincando com suas bonecas.

-Quer mais chá senhorita?- Marguerite perguntou a umas das suas bonecas.

O garoto deu uma risada em tom alto e foi nesse momento que Marguerite percebeu o indivíduo que estava a espiando.

-Quem é você? O que faz me olhando? Sabia que não é educado ficar espiando uma dama?_ Marguerite falou ao garoto que continuava debruçado no muro.

- Você não é uma dama é uma menina! E eu não sou mal educado! Minha mãe me deu educação, ao menos não fico falando com bonecas- E deu um sorriso apontando a boneca que a menina tinha oferecido chá.

- Oras sou sim uma dama sim! E minha boneca escuta o que digo! Ao menos não estou espiando as pessoas em cima do muro._ Falou ela ao garoto.

-E então como é seu nome, menina que fala com bonecas- ele falou com um pouco de deboche da menina.

-Marguerite... E o seu, garoto que espia as pessoas em cima do muro- falou no mesmo tom de voz dele.

-John Roxton. Senhorita- Ele falou com um sorriso.

-E o que estava fazendo me espiando em cima do muro?- perguntou pegando uma boneca e penteando os cabelos da mesma.

-Eu não estava espiando, estava vendo quem morava aqui, porque nunca vim nenhuma criança morando aqui antes.

- Eu moro aqui há pouco tempo, meus pais se mudaram para cá há um mês- disse a garota com um sorriso olhando para ele.

- Há! Você fica brincando sozinha?- perguntou o garoto olhando fixamente para a garota.

- Sim, não tenho irmãos e alem do mais, meus pais vivem se mudando não tenho muitas amigas e amigos por causa disso- disse a garota meio triste.

- Há.

- Marguerite, com quem está falando?- perguntou sua mãe indo a sua direção.

- Com o vizinho, mãe.

- Deixe de conversa e venha almoçar.

- Está bem mãe.

- Tenho que ir, minha mãe esta me chamando, Até mais.

- Depois nos vemos. Ate mais- disse o garoto sumindo atrás do muro.

Marguerite adentrou a casa e naquele dia não viu mais o garoto.

No dia seguinte, com esperanças de ver sua nova "amiga", alias ele deduzira que ela era sua amiga. Bem, John esperou a manhã inteira toda, ele estava atento a qualquer sinal da menina, ele não era tão sozinho como Marguerite, alias tinha um irmão e alguns amigos na escola. Bem que tinha, mas inimigos que amigos, por ser menor que os outros meninos ele acabava apanhando.

Já depois da hora do almoço, Marguerite apareceu no quintal de sua casa, esperando John aparecer no muro, mas foi em vão esse tinha se cansando e indo para dentro de casa.

-Venha Madge, parece que vai chover venha brincar dentro de casa- A mãe de Marguerite fala a filha.

-Tá certo mamãe- A menina entrou em casa cabisbaixa.

No outro dia a terra ainda estava úmida, mas estava aquele cheiro de que a chuva tinha passado por ali, Marguerite agora estava a ver as nuvens do seu quintal, às vezes às nuvens parecem ter formas de animas ou de objetos. Uma diversão para quem só tem um quintal para explorar.

-Até que enfim apareceu!-Disse John em cima do muro

-Ué porque até que enfim, se fui eu que te esperei ontem garoto?- Marguerite falava olhando o menino.

-Que nada eu que fiquei aqui plantando igual uma arvore- John dizia apontando para o próprio peito.

-Um... Não posso fazer nada eu estava estudando- Marguerite dizia ainda olhando as nuvens

-Estudando nas férias? Você não está no seu juízo- Dizia o garoto agora olhando o céu para ver o que tanto a menina olhava

-Oras! Eu estudo muitas coisas além de lições de escola se quer saber._ Marguerite olhava John.

-John -disse Marguerite

-Que?

-Você não se cansa de ficar em cima do muro não?

-Bem... Não é muito confortável, mas até que é legalzinho.

Assim de um jeito simples começou uma grande amizade entre as duas crianças. Eles brincavam quase todos os dias juntos, brincavam de piratas, pique esconde, às vezes quando o tempo estava muito quente eles brincavam de explorar a casa e pode-se dizer que podemos encontrar muita coisa dentro de uma casa com apenas um pedaço de vela em mãos.

E era uns dias desses de verão muito quente que as duas crianças resolveram brincar de fazer um tour dentro de casa. A escolhida para fazer o tour foi à casa de Marguerite, e foram brincar, passaram na cozinha, na sala de jantar, na sala de visitas, no andar onde ficavam os quartos. Mas entraram no único lugar onde os pais de Marguerite a proibiam de entrar sozinha, na biblioteca do segundo andar da casa. Mas essa biblioteca era diferente; não tinha estantes de livros ou mesa com cadeiras e nem um pequeno sofá igual à outra biblioteca do andar de baixo. Apenas tinha uma porta, uma grande porta com desenhos cravados nela.

Marguerite e John se aproximaram da porta e ficaram olhando-a, era enorme daria duas portas normais perto daquela. Com uma curiosidade que não podia conter, Marguerite rodou a maçaneta, mas está estava trancada, olhou ao redor com esperança de encontrar a chave, mas não a encontrou.

Então decidiram que no dia seguinte iriam procurar a chave e assim saciar a curiosidade de ver o que tinha atrás da porta.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 : A chave**

Naquela tarde, John e Marguerite estavam dispostos a encontrar a chave que abriria a porta que tinha achado no dia anterior. Então foram até o escritório do pai de Marguerite.

A porta estava aberta, no escritório havia uma estante de livros, uma mesa de escritório com alguns documentos em cima, algumas gavetas estavam entreabertas.

-Olhe nas gavetas !- John falava

-Calma ! Estou olhando !

-Eu vou dar uma olhada no corredor para ver se não vem ninguém _ Falando isso o menino foi para fora do escritório

John foi para o corredor e ficou atento a qualquer som vindo de ambos os lados, mas o único barulho que conseguia ouvir era o do vento batendo os galhos das arvores na janela. Já Marguerite dentro do escritório do pai estava revirando tudo, com cuidado para não trocar objetos de lugares.

-Droga ! O que será que tem atras da porta ?-Falava consigo mesma.

Quando pode ser ouvido um barulho perto de uma das estantes,era um livro que tinha caído no chão, fez um barulho tão alto que Marguerite levou um susto. Foi para perto do livro que cairá; olhou sua capa, tinha os mesmo desenhos da porta, e tinha uma fechadura, mas está estava aberta.

Com cuidado abriu o livro, folheou e constatou que parecia um livro de estorias, com cavalos com asas que seriam pegasus, alguns personagens com armaduras e, e tinha também criaturas, como elfos e fadas etc. Do outro lado da imagem tinha um Mago, soltando uma magia que acertava uma garota, que Marguerite constatou que era uma Princesa.

-Nunca vi esse livro aqui...- Falou baixinho examinando-o

-Madge você achou a chave ?- John entrou novamente no escritório.

-Não mas achei este livro...olha só as figuras.- Mostrou o livro a John

-Parece uma estoria boa.- Falou o menino.

-Interessante...- Disse olhando o livro, foi a uma prateleira colocar o livro mas quando ia colocando novamente no lugar dele, algo brilhante caiu, uma chave toda de ouro. Muito brilhante o que chamou a atenção da menina.

-Olhe ! uma chave !-Disse John pegando a chave

-Será que é da porta?

-Vamos ver. - John pegou a mão de Marguerite e saíram do escritório em direção a porta que tinham encontrando no dia anterior.

Chegando na porta, os dois param na frente da mesma e olharam um para o outro, imaginando o que poderia encontrar ali. Colocaram a chave, rodaram destrancado-a, rodaram a maçaneta, quando abriu não viram nada além de um imenso corredor escuro.

-É um corredor ?- o garoto perguntou.

-é o que parece- respondeu Marguerite arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Vamos entrar ?- Falou John já entrando no corredor escuro.

-Ei me espere- disse Marguerite seguindo o garoto.

As duas crianças entraram no corredor, andaram um pouco e logo avistaram uma floresta, estava escura . Mesmo assim andaram até uma arvore enorme, pelas raízes grandes parecia ter mas de 100 anos.

Então pararam e ficaram olhando...

-Como pode aparecer uma floresta no corredor de sua casa Madge ?_ Dizia John com enorme curiosidade.

-Eu não sei._ Falou quase num sussurro.

-Acho que deveria ter trazido uma lanterna.

-Acho que não deveria ter entrado aqui.

-Porque ? Você estava mas curiosa do que eu.

-Porque não estou vendo o caminho por onde viemos.

-O que ? _ falou John assustado

O pequeno corredor tinha desaparecido, os dois olharam uma para o outro, olharam de novo para o lugar onde estavam e percebeu uma menina loira olhando eles detrás de uma arvore.

-Quem esta ai ?_ Perguntou John

-Quem esta ai ?_ A menina escondida fez a mesma pergunta.

-Eu perguntei primeiro_ John falou novamente

A garota então saiu detrás da arvore, era loira com olhos azuis feito o céu. Com um vestido que lembrava muito de uma fada. Seus cabelos cacheados dava um toque angelical.

-Meu nome é Verônica e o seu ?- Respondeu a menina.

-O meu nome é John e o dela é Marguerite.

-Vocês vieram da onde ? Nunca vi vocês por aqui

-Bem agente veio por uma porta que dava acesso a um corredor ai chegamos nessa floresta, Mas o corredor sumiu e não sei por onde voltar.

-Oh não! Vocês devem ser as duas crianças da profecia!-A garota se aproximou.

-O que ? Somos quem ? - Marguerite perguntou.

-Vocês são do mundo exterior certo ?

-Mundo exterior ? Você acha que estamos onde ? -Disse Marguerite.

-Estamos em Avalon, bem agora é Ruínas De Avalon- disse a garota

-Porque Ruínas De Avalon?- Marguerite perguntou.

-Bem vou contar desde o começo.

" Há 8 anos Avalon era um mundo cheio de vida ,todos viviam em paz e harmonia, até que um dia a Rainha Isabelle que está já era casada com o Rei Richard IV, se apaixonou por um Mago Negro chamado Magnus, o Rei descobrindo isso mandou matar o mago, que logo após ser avisado pela Rainha que ele seria morto decidiu fugir para os confins de Avalon onde nem a luz do sol ousa chegar. Foi lá onde ele encontrou um sábio cujo nome era Abaddom que dizia ter o poder de resolver todos o seus problemas, mas para isso o mago teria que destruir Avalon e matar o Rei.

E assim ele fez com o intuito de finalmente poder ficar com sua amada ,ele invocou o exercito das trevas que seria guiado por Abaddom até Avalon, a quantidade de monstros era mais de dez mil contra o exercito de Avalon que era constituído por mil homens de armaduras e espadas, a destruição de Avalon seria em questão de minutos, foi nesse meio tempo que minha mãe sacrificou a própria vida para proteger a mim e a filha da Rainha, a magia de minha mãe criou uma especie de barreira protetora em volta de mim e da princesa, mas a princesa se assustou e atravessou a barreira logo após atravessar ela desapareceu como se tivesse usado magia para se teleportar. Alguns minutos depois o exercito de Avalon foi derrotado, Magnus entrou na sala do Rei e lançou uma magia mortal no Rei, mas a Rainha se jogou na frente do Rei fazendo com que o feitiço acertasse a ela, o mago desesperadamente tentou reviver a Ranha mas seus esforços foram em vão o espirito da rainha já não estava mais entre nós, Magnus com ódio dele mesmo lançou uma maldição sobre Avalon "Quando a ultima estrela entrar em escuridão Avalon cairás em trevas e destruição todas as formas de vida serão aniquiladas não restara um ser vivo sobre a terra" Após ter dito estas palavras o mago negro retirou-se da sala do trono em direção ao desconhecido. O Rei logo após o mago se retirar suicidou-se,um pouco depois do rei se matar o castelo veio ao chão, deu tempo apenas para eu e alguns sobreviventes saírem do castelo..."

-Esta é a triste historia de Avalon!- A garota terminou com algumas lagrimas nos olhos

-Nós sentimos muito- Roxton disse abaixando a cabeça

-esta tudo bem, agora que vocês chegaram Avalon está a salvo!- Verônica disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-Como assim Avalon está a salvo?- Perguntou Marguerite

-A profecia diz que quando as duas crianças chegarem a Avalon a magia de Magnus enfraqueceria e essa seria a chance de salvar Avalon e acabar de vez com o Mago.

-O que ! você acha que somos os salvadores de Avalon ?- perguntou Marguerite

-Sim.

-E se nós não ajudarmos ? E se formos embora agora ?

-Você não entende ? Vocês não podem ir embora ! De alguma forma o seu mundo e Avalon estão conectados , se Avalon for destruído teu mundo terá o mesmo destino- Respondeu a garota de cabelos dourados

-Então não temos alternativas- falou Marguerite

Após a garota terminar de falar um barulho vindo do meio do arbustos assustou os três.

-O mago já deve saber que vocês chegaram em Avalon! é melhor nós irmos para a minha aldeia lá estaremos a salvos- após ela ter terminado de falar começou a andar em direção a uma trilha.

-É melhor irmos com ela!- disse o garoto

-Concordo com você.

E juntos seguirão em direção a aldeia da garota que se chamava Verônica

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3º : Nossa aventura começa

Chegando na aldeia de Verônica, foram recebidos por diversas criaturas que até agora só existiam em livros. A aldeia não era tão grande, mas nem tão pequena, tinha varias casinhas pequenas. Um poço onde pegavam aguá. E algumas crianças e misteriosamente uns animais falantes.

-Achei que seria bem maior sua aldeia.- Marguerite disse olhando tudo em sua volta.

-Quem é estes viajantes Verônica ?

Um urso enorme com uma armadura feita de ouro veio em direção a eles, ao seu lado tinha um lobo e do outro lado tinha um menino loiro; que aparentemente parecia o mais normal dali, concluiu Marguerite.

-Se for quem eu realmente espero que seja, nosso mundo voltara a ser o que era antes.- Falou Verônica sorrindo

-Então não temos muito tempo. Com a chegada deles isso indica que logo chegará A Grande Guerra e o exercito das trevas se levantara pela ultima vez. Disse o urso olhando preocupadamente em direção as estrelas.

-A grande o que ? Você não me disse nada sobre guerra- Reclamou Marguerite.

-Quero saber como duas crianças, uma menina desconhecida e bichos falantes vamos enfrentar esse tal mago ai que você disse, já que ele é tão forte porque você acha que agente conseguiria vencer ele ?- John falou com cara de quem não acreditava nas coisas ali falada.

-Com essa confiança duvido que vença realmente o Mago.- Disse o menino loiro que sairá do lado do urso.

-Você realmente achou que nós crianças poderemos vencer essa entidade do mal ai ? - John continuou na sua logica.

-Alguém já disse que você é muito pessimista ? - o garoto loiro disse encarando John.

-E quem é você para me falar isso ?

-Meu nome é Mallone, sou um guerreiro e luto bravamente se quer saber.

-Você um guerreiro ? Me poupe dessa historia.- Marguerite disse

-Porque é tão difícil acreditar em nós ?- Verônica perguntou as duas crianças que até agora só parecia duvidar. Mas quem não duvidaria.

-Porque tudo qui parece ser fantasioso demais para mim -Disse Marguerite

-Então explica como vocês vieram parar aqui ? Ou como não sabem voltar ? Ou misteriosamente tem um outro mundo dentro de uma misera porta ? - Verônica disse já ficando nervosa com tudo aquilo.

-Acalmem tudo será explicado no seu devido tempo, vocês dois, sei que é difícil acreditar que tudo isso realmente exista.

-Tá bom. Vamos dizer que acredito em tudo aqui, mas como acham que venceremos o Mago ?-Marguerite disse

-Temos a melhor arma- Disse o urso com uma voz grossa e grave.

-O que ? Um lança-chamas ?- Perguntou John ironicamente

-Um o que ? - Verônica se segurou para não rir

-Não moleque! Temos o bem a nosso favor. É tudo que precisamos.

-O que ? E você quer nos arrastar para uma guerra com isso ? O lado do bem ? O lado bom ? A luz ?- Marguerite Disse com deboche

-Não poderiam ser mais teimosos- Disse o lobo que até agora só olhava a situação.

-Ele fala – John disse abismado.

-Tenho nome garoto ! Me chame de Louys – Disse o lobo

-Isso não é nome de cachorro – John falou

-O criança ignorante...eu não sou cachorro sou um lobo caçador, que tem prazer em ver suas vitimas agonizando de dor. - Falou o lobo fazendo as crianças ficarem meios assustadas.

-Ok senhor Louys, já entendi.- Disse John com um sorriso pra lá de amarelo.

-Chega de rasgação de seda. Venha comigo Marguerite e John. Vou mostrar seu aposentos durante esta noite. - Disse Verônica.

Assim foram para uma casinha que não ficava muito longe de onde estavam. Na casinha havia apenas uma mesa empoeirada , colchonetes , algumas teias de aranha no teto e muitas taboas soltas no chão.

-Terão que ficar aqui por hoje, não é grande mas é o que temos por enquanto. A noitinha costumamos fazer uma fogueira para aquecer e as vezes contar historias. E até assar alguma coisa para comermos.

-Nós ajudaremos a salvar seu mundo, mas depois terá que dizer por onde voltamos para casa.- Disse John com um sorriso.

Verônica deu um sorriso para as crianças, e se retirou.

-O que você acha Madge ? - John perguntou a garota que vasculhava a casinha.

-Que precisa de limpeza e algumas mobílias, e que você acabou de nos comprometer a ajudar aquelas criaturas lá fora.

-Não seja rude, não é bom se estressar ...da rugas...

-oras fique quieto John !

-Só estava comentando Madge. Serio o que você achar de tudo isso.

-Se alguém me conta-se eu não acreditaria nunca, que dizer...estamos num lugar estranho, passamos por uma porta e vinhemos para aqui nesse fim de mundo!O que você quer que eu diga ? Que estou feliz com tudo isso ? Agente vai enfrentar esse tal de Mago não sei o que...

-Poderia ter sido pior. Imagina se ao invés de Verônica o Mago tivesse nos encontrado ? Estaríamos mortos agora .

-Nossa você sabe mesmo fazer uma dama feliz. - Disse com deboche enquanto olhava o colchonetes

-Vamos ajudar eles neh ?

-Ainda com essa estoria John ? Você esta vendo outra alternativa ? Mas confesso que estou curiosa com tudo isso, esse lugar parece que foi realmente fantástico antes desse coisa ruim ai destruir quase tudo.

-Então vamos ajudar ? - Disse com um sorriso

-É não temos outra alternativa.

Assim quando a noite caiu, como Verônica tinha falado, fizeram uma fogueira no meio da aldeia e todos se reuniram

-Demetrius você acha que agente vai conseguir derrotar Magnus e ter Avalon de volta como era antes ? - Verônica perguntou ao grande Urso.

-Espero que sim, mas temos que ser rápidos porque se as crianças chegaram em Avalon a maldição não tardara a se cumprir- respondeu o urso olhando para Roxton e Marguerite

-agora irei contar uma historia que ocorreu a milhares de anos atrás, quando Avalon era só escuridão e a vida ainda não existia. As trevas dominava tudo e não havia nem um brilho de luz no mundo até que uma deusa chamada Gaia se cansou de ver aquele lugar vazio e escuro, então ela criou o sol clareando o pequeno planeta, o período claro era chamou de dia e o período escuro de noite, para a noite a deusa criou a Lua que com a luz do Sol refletida nela iluminaria um pouco a noite, Gaia ainda não satisfeita criou os mares , florestas e campos, a deusa admirando a beleza daquele pequeno planeta, decidiu criar todos os seres vivos que hoje existem, e assim Avalon virou um lugar lindo e prospero de vida. Mas um deus chamado Aeon ficou com inveja da criação de Gaia, então ele esperou ela ir descansar e criou todos o seres malignos que vivem na escuridão sedentos por sangue. Gaia descobrindo o que Aeon tinha feito, criou uma espada que apenas um ser digno e puro poderia erguer, e esse ser teria o poder de destruir o mal de uma vez por todas, a espada foi guardada no templo de Gaia onde passou milhares de anos sem ser descoberta esperando até que um ser digno e puro de coração pudesse encontrá-la...-após o urso ter contado a historia ele pegou um peixe que estava assando ali na fogueira e o colocou inteiro na boca.

-Mas porque a tal deusa não destruiu o mal ela mesma ao invés de criar uma espada?-perguntou John curioso como sempre

-É porque é apenas uma estoria John- Falou Madge com um tom irônico

-Não minha jovem você esta enganada, está é a verdadeira historia da criação de Avalon

Continua...


End file.
